The present invention relates to an apparatus for making horizontal and vertical cuts in laminar sawable objects such as sheets of wood, chipboard et cetera, with a virtually upright frame, on which at least one motor-driven sawing unit is arranged which can be displaced in the vertical and/or horizontal direction in the frame plane, whilst an exhaust pipe connected to a vacuum source ends in the work region of each at least one sawing unit.
Apparatuses of this type, which are also called vertical board saws, are to be found nowadays not only in furniture factories and carpenters' shops but also in the numerous do-it-yourself centres, in which sheets of wood, chipboards and the like are cut to size for hobby enthusiasts.
The exhaust device connected to the sawing unit is demonstrably capable, in the known installations, of discharging approximately 94 to 98% of the incident sawdust, so that an average of 4% still passes into the environment. Experiments have revealed that this is that quantity of dust which is caught between the teeth of the saw blade during a saw cut and is subsequently thrown off by centrifugal force in the direction of the saw movement behind the board to be sawn. Because board saws are frequently erected in the region of sale rooms and exhibition rooms, this incidence of dust becomes disagreeably noticeable even after a short time, because on the one hand it pollutes the breathing air, and on the other hand it settles on the goods exhibited. Hitherto, however, it has proved impossible to find any means of eliminating likewise this additional incidence of dust in a reliable manner.
It is therefore the aim of the present invention to improve an apparatus of the above-mentioned type so that virtually the total quantity of incident chips and sawdust can be caught and discharged during horizontal cutting--and also during vertical cutting in the case of a preferred embodiment.
The invention is thus intended to make a substantial contribution to improving the climate in workshops and salerooms and to reduce the settling of dust on exhibited objects.
The apparatus is defined in the independent patent claim. Preferred embodiments are given in the subordinate patent claims.